


Digging Through the Foliage to Find My Love for You

by DreamoftheWild



Series: Linktober 2020 [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flowers for the homies, Fluff, Gen, Legend is jealous, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Platonic Soulmates, wild is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamoftheWild/pseuds/DreamoftheWild
Summary: Legend is jealous of Hyrule's new friend. Hyrule surprises him.Linktober 2020: #4-5
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: Linktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Digging Through the Foliage to Find My Love for You

**Author's Note:**

> I combined the prompts for days 4 and 5!   
> Prompts are: Surprise + Companions

Legend was curious, and that curiousness led him to do strange things. He is currently squatting in a bush, in the middle of a wooded clearing covered in fallen leaves, calves burning in protest, trying to be as quiet as possible. But, the burning jealousy in his chest hurt more than his legs. 

Yeah, he’d admit it, he was jealous. Jealous enough to use his magic cape and hide in a prickly bush. Jealous enough to stalk two of his teammates into the woods.  _ How pathetic can I get? _

The first time Wild took Hyrule out for a jaunt in the woods, Legend thought nothing of it. Both of them were new to the whole prospect of a team, and had a serious itch to explore their surroundings. The second time, he figured maybe they hadn't gotten it out of their system. Then the third and fourth time happened. 

It wasn't fair to claim Hyrule for himself, but he felt his best friend slipping away from him. He knew his own clinginess was a problem, he’d never tell anyone though. Everytime Hyrule ran off with someone else, a chunk of his heart went with him. It was like he was the missing puzzle piece that he'd been searching for this whole time. 

For all he knew, his claims of friendship could be one-sided. Hyrule never explicitly announced that the relationship they had was friendship. He was a little aloof, he probably didn't even know what friends were, and forcing him into it would leave a bad taste in Legend’s mouth. 

He mutters another incantation when his invisibility starts to wear off. The two explorers certainly stayed in one spot for a long time, what happened to their tendency to wander?

He stands up slowly, so he wouldn't rustle the bush, to give his legs a brief respite. 

“What’s this called?” Hyrule’s voice breaks the silence that had fallen over the clearing. It echoed softly through the autumn trees. In his hands he holds a strange looking, red-orange fungi. 

Wild holds up his Sheikah Slate, switching to the camera rune, “Let’s see.” Dead leaves crunch underfoot when he steps forward to get a better angle on the mushroom. 

“Says it's a sunshroom, but mine don't look like that.” Wild shrugs and takes it from him, “If it’s safe I’ll keep it.”

“There’s more over here.” Hyrule bends down at the base of a tree and moves the foliage out of the way. 

“Woah! Nice, we might have enough for dinner.” 

Hyrule moves out of the way so Wild can forage. His eyes focus on something else, and Legend swallows nervously when it seems he's being looked right at. Legend holds his breath when Hyrule comes closer.

“Wild,” his voice is soft. He kneels, fingers reaching out to touch the petals of a small red flower. 

“Hmm?” Wild stops his task and leans backwards to look behind him. “What’s up?”

Hyrule gently plucks the flower at the root and holds it up, “Is it weird to give your friend a flower?” 

Wild shrugs, “I don't think so, but I'm not the best person to ask about customs.” Both chuckle at that.

“Who’re you giving it to?” Wild tilts his head curiously. 

“Surprise,” Hyrule puts a finger to his lips, teasingly, “You'll have to wait and see.” 

“Okay, Mr. Secrets, want me to hold it in my slate so it doesn't get screwed up?” 

Hyrule nods and brings it over to him so they can store it safely. 

“Y’know, I got a lot more flowers stored in here if you want to make something out of them.” Wild reminds him as he scrolls through his inventory pages. 

Hyrule shakes his head, “No, I think that will be enough. I’m already worried it will be too much.” 

Wild puts a hand on his shoulder, “You’re sweet, ‘Rule. I don’t think anyone here wouldn't take your gift.” 

Legend feels the jealous anger warming him up inside, again.  _ Stop it, he’s allowed to have friends. _

He decides to leave and go back to camp right then, their quiet conversation still going on behind him, but he’s too caught up in his thoughts to listen. 

Later, when the two come back to camp giggling and poking at each other, he can’t take it anymore. He promptly storms over to his bedroll, throwing himself down onto it and pulling his blanket over his head. If anyone was confused by his sudden tantrum, he didn't care. 

“Legend?” Hyrule says, almost in a whisper. From where his voice came from, Legend could tell he was sitting on the ground. 

“Are you okay?” 

He pulls down one corner of the cloth, sole eye peeking out at the brunette. He sat on his knees next to him. All Legend can see is his worried expression.

“What?” He can't stop the angry tone the word comes out in, and grits his teeth, cursing himself for being rude. 

Hyrule doesn’t care, seemingly used to his outbursts. He leans down, getting closer, “I have a surprise for you.”

_ Oh? _ That peaked his interest. He sits up, blanket falling onto his lap. “What is it?” Hyrule brings his hands up, unfolding them to reveal his secret.

In them, is the red flower from earlier. Hyrule seems embarrassed by his gift, but Legend feels like he might cry. 

_ Friend. He said he wanted to give his friend a flower. _ In a sudden burst of emotion, he pulls Hyrule into a tight hug.

“You’re my hero, Legend,” Hyrule admits in a whisper, breath touching his ear, “I want to be your best friend.”

Legend laughs, tears stream down his face when they break their embrace. Hyrule gives him a confused look, taking his laughter out of context.

Legend grabs his shoulders, squeezing them.

“You already are, dumbass.”


End file.
